


Lukis Wajahku di Atas Kanvas Putih

by raimbf (L_mouss)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Lukisan, M/M, Request Orang, Steve Seorang Seniman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/raimbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat Steve sadar Loki tak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, Steve menawarkan untuk melukisnya di atas kanvas.</p>
<p>Untuk Leirion Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lukis Wajahku di Atas Kanvas Putih

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Belong to Disney and Marvel (Stan Lee)
> 
> I take no profits from this.
> 
>  
> 
> Sebuah Request dari Leirion Eve, mintanya StevexLoki ... well, here you go.

“Um, jangan banyak bergerak,” kata Steve memperhatikan kanvas di depannya lalu subjek yang akan digambarnya di atas sofa. “Aku tidak seprofesional yang orang-orang katakan. Dan kalau kau bergerak, tolong kalau bisa kembali ke gerakanmu yang semula.” Dia menggigit kuas yang dipegangnya kemudian memperhatikan lukisan yang tengah dikerjakannya.

“Kau terlalu rendah hati, Sayang,” jawab lelaki yang duduk di sofa. Dia mengenakan jubah dan sepotong boxer, bersandar di sofa dengan tangan memegang gelas berisi anggur―merah seperti darah. Seringainya muncul ketika Steve mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memutar gelasnya, meneguk sekali, lalu berkata, “Aku sudah melihat banyak orang memuji karyamu,” senyumnya menghilang. “Bahkan kritikus-kritikus aneh itu.”

“Aku tidak merasa karyaku begitu luar biasa. Para kritikus itu hanya mencari karya untuk dibicarakan karena itu adalah pekerjaan mereka. Dan mungkin, mereka kebetulan berpapasan dengan lukisanku di pameran atau apalah itu―maksudku apa yang indah dari lukisan dinding?” Steve mengganti kuasnya dengan pensil, masih ada outline yang harus diperbaikinya. Dan inilah mengapa dia benci melukis orang-orang―mereka tak bisa diam. Oke, bukannya dia sangat kesulitan atau apa, melainkan ada rasa gemas tiap kali objeknya bergerak. “Oh, dan bisa kau senyum sebentar?” Pria di sofa mengangkat alisnya. “Aku perlu melihatnya.”

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. “Tentu saja, Sayang.”

Steve mengigit bibirnya, kemudian memicingkan matanya. Dia kembali menggunakan kuas, mewarnai wajah dan tubuh pria tersebut. Sedikit detail di rahangnya, penekanan pipinya ... wajahnya selesai. Steve membasahi bibirnya lalu tertawa.

“Aku selalu suka ekspresimu saat kau puas dengan karyamu.”

“Ini hanya setengah jadi,” kata Steve. “Aku masih harus menggambar beberapa detail lagi. Ini bisa selesai sebentar lagi.”

“Hmmm,” Pria itu memutar gelasnya lagi. “Aku penasaran. Aku sudah membiarkanmu hidup selama tiga tahun. Dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai seniman, kau pasti sudah menghabiskan banyak lembar dengan sketsa di bukumu ... pernah menggambarku sebelum ini?”

Steve membeku. Lalu dia lanjut melukis. “Ya, sekali dua kali ... tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melihatnya.”

“Benarkah?”

Steve menatap lelaki itu dengan serius. “Ya. Dan kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah melihat matahari―selamanya. Sama seperti kau sebenarnya. Sketsa seperti itu tak akan pernah diselesaikan, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk melihatnya. Aku serius, Loki.”

Loki menyeringai lebar. “Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melihatnya.”

Steve bergeming. “Jangan coba-coba.” Dia meremas kuas di tangannya.

Seringai Loki berubah menjadi senyuman kecil. Satu anggukan darinya, dan satu tegukan anggur merah. “Kalau begitu lanjutkan lukisanmu, Sayang. Aku tak sabar melihat seperti apa wajahku selama ini.”

“Maka jangan ganggu konsentrasiku. Aku harusnya bisa menyelesaikan ini dari tadi.”

Loki memutar matanya.

XxX

Dua puluh menit kemudian, lukisannya selesai. Dalam sekejap, Loki berada di belakang Steve. Memutar matanya, Steve bergeser dari lukisannya.

Di atas kanvas satu meter persegi adalah gambaran Loki yang sedari tadi bersandar pada sofa, tubuh dibungkus jubah, tangan menggenggam gelas. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat, bibirnya merah akibat anggur bercampur darah, dan senyuman kecil. Mata hijau pucat, wajah oval lonjong, dan hidung mancung. Dia ganteng, Steve tak pungkiri itu. Itulah alasannya setuju untuk tidur dengan Loki dulu di bar―sayang ada satu hal yang tak diberitahu Loki pada Steve dulu.

“Selesai mengagumi dirimu sendiri?” tanya Steve sambil mengangkat alisnya.

“Kau seharusnya melukisku pada kanvas yang lebih besar, Sayang. Detailnya luar biasa. Kurasa tak cukup satu meter untuk melukiskanku, benar?” Loki menyeringai. “Jadi seperti ini wajahku? Terima kasih, Sayang. Rasa penasaranku selama empat ratus tahun terpuaskan. Selalu sulit memahami bentuk wajahku tanpa melihatnya secara langsung.” Loki menatapnya dengan mata menyala. Gigi taringnya tumbuh dan menajam―sedikit saja. “Sekarang, dengan apa aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu, Sayang?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf banget, aku rada ngerush dan jadi aneh. Ceritanya Loki jadi vampire dan seumur hidup gak pernah liat wajahnya itu seperti apa. Dia dari kampung, waktu diubah jadi vampire gak sempat liat kaca seumur hidup. Jadi waktu steve tahu ini, dia nawarin buat ngelukis loki di atas kanvas—karena ngasih lihat wip ke orang lain itu dosa, apalagi kalau gak akan diselesaiin. Oh dan btw, kalau ada yang gak tahu, dulu legendanya vampire itu gak ada bayangan jadi gak bisa lihat wajah mereka di cermin.
> 
> Dan maaf banget kalau OOC, tak ngerti sifatnya Loki dan Steve ... #cry dan kalau ada salah di kata-kata dan deskripsinya tolong kasih tahu, typo kek apa kek, tolong, soalnya udah malas baca kembali, biar ada motivasi buat direvisi lagi.
> 
> Semoga kamu suka, Eve. Oh dan btw, nama profil Ao3-mu apa? Mau kumasukan dalam daftar Gift. :D


End file.
